Effects of Bad Partying Habits
by randomhottiexoxo
Summary: read and find out. theater of the mind inspired this and helped write it. rated T 4 minor swearing. one shot. my first story on here!


Geoff's POV

It was a regular Monday morning, just like every other Monday morning, except I wasn't getting ready for school. I was planning on skipping today.

I mean it was the first day back to school after spring break, who wants to go to school, right?

My mom yelled "Get ready for school"

I sighed, she wasn't going to let me just sleep the whole day. I came up with the first lie that came to mind, "There is no school today, break hasn't ended yet!"

Thankfully she bought it. She didn't bother me the rest of the morning. A phone call came. I picked it up, before I had the chance to say anything I heard my mom on the line. I decided to stay quiet and eavesdrop.

"Is this Mrs. Carol Murphy?" the voice asked.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who I am speaking to?" My mom asked.

"This is Jennifer Manson, from East Western High. I'm calling to ask if your son, Geoff, will be coming to school today?" The voice asked again. Shit!

My mom answered, "He told me that there wasn't going to be school. He said break wasn't over yet." Shit!

"Well, Mrs. Murphy, this is the first day back from break. I'm sorry to say your son was trying to pull a fast one on you." Double shit!

"Oh, he is in BIG trouble!" Oh fuck!

I could sense how mad she was from all the way in my room. I herd someone coming upstairs, I groaned. I wouldn't be able to go to any parties or get my 'allowance' that I use to buy... umm… things.

My bedroom door knob started to turn, ever so slowly. My bedroom door creaked opened. I didn't see my mom.

This is when things started to get really weird. I saw an evil clown with a chainsaw! It had curly red hair that resembled fire and dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing a jumpsuit that was covered in polka-dots. He had big red shoes

The demonic voice rang through my ears as he spoke, "Get ready for school, Geoffie!" He started to laugh uncontrollably, baring big, sharp, pointy, yellowed teeth, as he revved his chainsaw.

I, afraid for my life, quickly did as I was told. I got dressed and put my hat on.

I ran out of my house and was on my way to school. I calmed down after only a couple feet down the side walk. But then, I heard scraping behind me. I turned cautiously, afraid to see what it was. To my relief it was just a small kangaroo. I laughed at my unneeded worry. I knelt down and began to pet it on it's head. After the first few strokes, it began to make a deep growl like sound from it's throat. It's eyes changed from a soft innocent brown to a bright demonic red. I saw a bunch of evil kangaroos approach from the horizon. I ran as fast as I could into the school grounds.

I ran into my English class and slammed the door. I rested my back on the door and closed my eyes relived to be away from the mass of kangaroos. It felt like a sanctuary in my class. Everything was calm, not a word spoken. I expected to see my English teacher fuming, but instead there was a tall lanky figure with a fish head towering over me. The strange figure spoke in a language foreign to my ears, but still, I understood. "Take your seat, Geoff!" is what the creature said to me.

I walked to my seat, heart still pounding inside me. I sat down, and my desk shook suddenly.

I tapped the person next to me and asked. "Was that an earthquake?" He shook his head 'no' in response.

I felt the shaking again but this time it was rougher. I dismissed it. I got up to sharpen my pencil. When I was finished I turned around to go to my seat, but everyone was gone. All of the sudden, the desks came to life! They had big, sharp, pointy teeth and they were coming straight for me!

I walked backwards, trying to get away from the desks. They had me backed up against the window. I looked out. I was on the third floor. Crap. There was only thing to do if I didn't want to be ripped to shreds and eaten by desks, and that was jump. Jump out the window!

So, that's what I did, I jumped. Screaming all the way down, eyes closed, body tensed, ready for the hard impact of the green Californian grassy ground. But, when I finally opened my eyes; I was on the ground, in a bed of daisies.

I took a deep breath and just laid there. I was thankful for that. I picked a flower up from the ground. As I did that, one of the flower's roots wrapped around my neck. I ripped it off, but then another flower's root wrapped around my right wrist, in attempt to hold me down. I tried to escape, but another root, and another, and another wrapped around my other wrist and ankles, successfully holding me in place. Just when I was about to be diminished by the terrifying flower, I awoke.

An ear piercing scream rang through my room as I jolted up right. I was in my warm, comfortable, bed safe and sound. I got up to get a drink of water. I couldn't walk straight, I was dizzy, probably from the fright that dream gave me. On my way to get the water, I crashed into the walls a few times and laughed to myself. I grabbed the bottle and shuffled back to my room. I slowly regained balance. My phone rang. The ring tone traveled through my brain. Each beat was like another vein popping. I felt horrible. I grabbed the phone as fast as I could and pressed it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Geoff, there's a party tonight. My house. Be there," Trent said.

"Why? You normally have you parties on Saturday. It's Monday," I said as Trent began to laugh.

"Geoff, Geoff, Geoff. It _is_ Saturday!" Trent explained, "Just be there," and with that he hung up.

I claimed that horrible nightmare, just that, a nightmare, designed to scare me to death. But... maybe… maybe it wasn't a nightmare, maybe it was a message. It had to be something. I couldn't dream that all on my own. Some outside force had to administer that dream. I looked at my bedside table, the clock flashed a bright read; 11:36 a.m. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, sitting on the foot of my bed; shrooms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is my first story on fanfiction. This story was born on myspace; I always knew something good would come out of being on there late at night lol.

Well any who, the begging is inspired by Theater of the Mind's dream.

Theater of the Mind also helped me with who's POV this should be in.  
She told me that she thought it should be Geoff because he is basically high all the time. So her crazy dream would fit perfectly for him.  
I highly agree lol.

A message from Theater of the Mind: Don't do drugs! This might happen to you! hahahaha

Oh and Geoff was eating shrooms, if you didn't get what I implied.  
You know… mushrooms… the kind that make you high and see unicorns fly across your room (I only know that from watching movies where ppl get high), before he went to sleep. haha I couldn't resist the Californian grass part or the evil kangaroos :)

Tell me what you think in a review or PM.  
R&R


End file.
